CSI: Even the best fall down sometimes
by Harri B
Summary: A new CSI begins at the crime lab and gets partnered with Nick. When her true identity is revealed on a case, Nick must decide whether to stand with her as a partner and potential lover or leave her to stand on her own. All characters! NICK X OC.
1. Welcome to Las Vegas

**Disclaimer: CSI**** doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the TV show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first CSI fanfic. I love CSI! I hope you all enjoy and at the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

Gil Grissom looked at the young woman in front of him.

"You're file is impressive," Grissom said.

"Thank you," the girl replied.

"Well Victoria, I think you're the best candidate so far. Welcome to the Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigation," he put his hand out.

"Thank you," Victoria said taking it.

"I am going to give you a trial. You will be partnered with another CSI who will monitor your performance and report back to me. Then I will evaluate your performance and tell you whether to leave or offer you the full CSI when you will get your badge," Grissom said.

"Understood," Victoria said.

"Now, I'm going to introduce you to your CSI partner."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Grissom said.

The door opened and Nick Stokes walked in.

"Hey Grissom, what's up?" he asked.

"Nick, meet Victoria Anderson. Victoria this is CSI officer Nick Stokes."

"Hey." Nick greeted smiling at the young woman.

"Hello," Victoria replied.

"Nick, Victoria will be assisting you for a couple of weeks. You know the whole monitoring process."

"Of course," Nick said eyeing his partner.

"Well, Victoria good luck."

"Thank you Mr Grissom."

"We have a case," Nick said.

"O.K." Victoria said flashing him a smile and walking out the door which was held open by Nick.

"Nick," Grissom said quietly.

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Keep an eye on her," Grissom said watching Nick's face.

"Will do," Nick said.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 2.**

"Damn if I knew all the women who work for the crime lab are as hot as you, I would have chosen to be a CSI," Ben Smith said eyeing Victoria.

"Mr Smith," Nick said stepping in between Ben and Victoria. "Can you please tell us how you found the body?"

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed. What exactly happened in Victoria's life? If you want to know I need reviews.**


	2. A new case

**Disclaimer: CSI doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the TV show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Anyway, just to let you know this will be the last update probably until the end of July as I have my final exams starting, which I'm freaking out about! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and at the end, there will be a preview of chapter three.**

_Las Vegas,_

Nick Stokes drove the car as Victoria looked out as the passing Las Vegas scenery.

Nick glanced out of the corner of his eye to study the young woman. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun, her trousers suit hung perfectly to her, her brown eyes shone and her bone structure was perfect. She looked like a model, not a CSI and Nick was curious to know more about his new partner.

"So Victoria, where are you from?" Nick asked uncomfortable with the silence.

"New York, but I was born in London and lived there until I was five and then my mom and dad moved to the Upper East Side," Victoria replied.

"Why did you want to become a CSI?" Nick asked.

"I love crime and I love science, so CSI was the perfect opportunity for me to do what I loved the most. That is why I applied for this job," Victoria said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Nick asked.

"Three older brothers," Victoria sadly said, turning her head away from Nick to look back out of the window.

Nick had noticed how she changed when talking about her family and decided not to bring it up anymore until she was ready to speak about it. He knew what it was like, trying to live out of the family shadow and he sure as hell wasn't going to pressure her to talk about it.

_Twenty minutes later,_

Nick and Victoria stepped out of the car to see Captain. Jim Brass waiting for them.

"Hey Nick," Jim greeted.

"Hey Brass," Nick replied walking over to him with Victoria. "This is Victoria Anderson, our new CSI."

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman everyone has been talking about," Brass said sticking his hand out for Victoria to take.

Victoria took it. "It's nice to meet you too, Captain Brass," she said with a smile.

"I'll get you anything you need, warrants etc. You just ask," Brass said.

"I will. Thank you," Victoria replied.

"What do we have here?" Nick asked.

"His name is Ben Smith, part-time security guard. He just came on shift and was exploring this area, when he came across the body. I'll go sort them out," he explained, tilting his head in the direction of people trying to see the body with their cameras.

"Come on," Nick said leading Victoria over to when Ben Smith was standing with an officer. The officer walked away to leave Nick and Victoria with Ben.

"Mr. Smith, I'm CSI Stokes, this is CSI Anderson, and we're with the Las Vegas crime lab. Can you please tell us how you came across the body?" Nick asked.

Ben smiled at Nick, before glancing Victoria up and down.

"If I knew all the women were as hot as you, I would have joined the crime lab," he said with a mischievous grin as his eyes ran over Victoria's body.

"Mr. Smith," Nick said stepping in between his partner and the man. For some reason, Nick didn't want him any closer to Victoria than necessary. "Can you please tell us how you found the body?"

"Well I do part-time night guard duty because we get a lot of homeless people camping out in here. I came on duty which began at five-thirty and while I was exploring this area, I came over the body."

Victoria looked over to see the body lying on the ground and walked away from Nick and Ben Smith to get a better look.

"Excuse me," Nick said walking after Victoria.

Victoria bent down to the body. It was a female. Approximately five foot one inches, blond hair, blue lifeless eyes and a gunshot to the head. The thing that intrigued her the most was six more gunshots were in the woman's chest. She was so distracted; she jumped a mile when Nick tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said holding out a hand, which she took to stand back on her feet.

"You alright?" he asked searching her face for any problems.

"I'm fine, thank you," Victoria replied.

"O.k., you start photographing the scene, I'll start collecting the evidence," Nick stated.

"Fine," Victoria said walking off.

"Damn," Nick muttered to himself. She was now mad at him that was the last thing he wanted.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed, that was such a difficult chapter to write. Here is a preview of chapter three.**

All the CSI's were sitting in the staff room talking, when Nick walked in with Victoria.

"Hey Nick," Catherine greeted before turning her attention to the new CSI. "Hi, I'm Catherine Willows; it's nice to finally meet you."

"Vicki Anderson, nice to meet you too," Victoria replied.

"Warrick Brown. Welcome to Vegas," Warrick said smiling at Victoria before looking at Nick who's eyes were firmly placed on Victoria.

"Thank you," Vicki replied.

Greg looked at his feet.

"Uh Greg, aren't you going to say hello?" Catherine asked.

"Hi, I'm Greg Sanders," Greg slowly said embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you Greg," Victoria replied.

Grissom walked in.

"Nick, are you on cover tonight?" he asked.

"No, I am," Greg replied.

"Greg, take Victoria with you. We have a body," Grissom ordered before walking out.

"I'll come with you," Nick said.

"It's not necessary, we'll be o.k.," Greg stated.

"I don't mind," Nick replied, his eyes lingering on Victoria who was looking at him, with a confused expression on her face. "Let's go."

They all walked out, leaving Catherine and Warrick together.

"What's wrong with Nick?" Catherine asked.

"He's falling for her," Warrick said with a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to actually talk to Nick about Victoria.

**A\N: So romance is brewing in the air!! Will Victoria's past ruin it? Who is killing all these people? Hit the review button!!**


End file.
